Kaukamoinen Fargoer fan fic
by Nirokujichuu
Summary: Kaukamoinen (Fargoer) fan fiction. Vierra/everything.
1. Mitä serkumpi sen herkumpi

**Kaukamoinen: Mitä serkumpi sen herkumpi**

Jukolan talo, eteläisessä Hämeessä, seisoo erään mäen pohjaisella rinteellä, liki Toukolan kylää. Sen läheisin ympäristö on kivinen tanner, mutta alempana alkaa pellot, joissa, ennenkuin talo oli häviöön mennyt, aaltoili teräinen vilja. Peltojen alla on niittu, apilaäyräinen, halkileikkaama monipolvisen ojan; ja runsaasti antoi se heiniä, ennenkuin joutui laitumeksi kylän karjalle.

Sanoi Aleksis Kivi. Mutta viis me siitä sillä tämä tarina alkaa niin varhaisilta ajoilta ettei kaukaisessa Suomessa ollut keksitty vielä edes tekstiviestejä. Tai kännykkää. Tai edes sähköäkään. Suomessa ei tiedetty edes sitä, että paavina oli tällä hetkellä nainen nimeltään Johanna Anglicus tai että Ludvig Hurskaan kolme poikaa nahistelivat parhaillaan frankkien valtakunnan omistuksesta.

Sen sijaan olivat kainut lähettäneet naispäällikkönsä kaksi tytärtä, tai oikeastaan yhden tyttären, Auren, ja yhden ottotyttären, Auren serkun Vierran, kävelemään alasti metsän halki vain kiviveitset kupeillaan peurannahkaisessa kapeassa vyössä. Jokainen tyttö, jonka kuukautiset olivat alkaneet, lähetettiin täysin nakuna tälle matkalle kohti erästä kallioista saarta pienen järven keskellä. Kumma kyllä perinnettä ylläpitivät nimenomaan heimon naiset. Miehet eivät saaneet edes katsella lähtijöitä himokkailla silmillään.

Vierra antoi Auren astella edellä ja katseli, kuinka tämän lantio keinui pehmeästi puolelta toiselle. Viimeisen vuoden aikana Vierra oli huomannut salaa katselevansa Aurea yhä enemmän. Varsinkin saunassa. Hän piti erityisesti Auren terhakoista rinnoista, jotka olivat paljon Vierran noloja vesipähkinän kokoisia tissejä isommat. Aure oli muutenkin kurvikkaampi kuin Vierra, mutta hänen kauniisti kaartuva peppunsa oli tiukka eikä siinä näkynyt yhtään ylimääräistä rasvaa.

Vierra oli myös hiukan kateellinen Auren kauniista ja pehmeästä ihosta ja karvattomuudesta. Vierra itse joutui raapimaan rehottavaa karvoitustaan pois piiveitsellä jatkuvasti, jotta ei näyttäisi joltain metsän peikolta. Kauniin vartalon lisäksi Aure oli myös pitkä, harvinaisen pitkä kainuksi, ja Vierra tunsi itsensä entistä enemmän peikoksi hänen rinnallaan.

Vaikka retken tarkoitus oli aikuistumisriitti, josta kaikki eivät edes elävänä palanneet, ja vaikka Vierra tunsi itsensä rumaksi, niin hän oli silti ihmeellisen hilpeällä tuulella. Hän oli jo ymmärtänyt, että se johtui Auresta ja siitä että hän saisi olla tämän kanssa kahden pari päivää. Tällaista tilaisuutta hän oli jo pitkään kaivannut. Yleensä kumpaakin tyttöä seurasi aina joku nuorempi ihailija kuten sievä punahiuksinen Rika, jota Vierra myös oli ajatellut usein mahdollisena kumppanina.

Hänellä oli runsaasti aikaa miettiä asioita, kun he kävelivät ensimmäisen puoli peninkulmaa tuttua metsäpolkua pitkin. Vaikka Rika oli söpö, niin loppujen lopuksi Aure kuitenkin aina oli Vierran silmille – ja sydämelle – mieluisampi.

Niinpä Vierra hyppeli iloisena Auren perässä ja hyräili jotain laulua. Välillä Aure pysähtyi ja mulkaisi häntä synkästi, mutta ei kuitenkaan kehottanut tätä tukkimaan turpaansa kuten yleensä. Oikeastaan Vierran hyräily ja tarttuva iloisuus saivat Auren tuntemaan olonsa kotoisaksi. Mutta tätä hän ei olisi ikinä paljastanut Vierralle.

Aamu oli jo pitkällä, kun tytöt pääsivät puron lähelle. Tätä pientä jokea heidän olisi seurattava aina järvelle asti. Ennen puroa he ylittivät kuitenkin erään metsäaukion, joka oli muodostunut kun kaksi ikivanhaa puuta oli kaatunut kevätmyrskyssä. Kärpäset ja kimalaiset surisivat heidän ympärillään ja sadat värikkäät kukat olivat nousseet paikalle, johon aurinko pääsi vapaasti paistamaan.

Aukion reunalla Vierra äkkiä pysähtyi ja kyykistyi maahan. Aure kääntyi ympäri ja mulkaisi häntä taas vihaisesti. Vierra oli vähän väliä jäänyt jälkeen ja kerran Aure oli joutunut huutamaan jotta hän olisi osannut takaisin polulle. Ikävästä määränpäästä huolimatta kaikki viivytykset harmittivat Aurea. »Mitä sinä nyt teet? Kuselleko ryhdyit?» hän ärähti.

»Enhän toki. Poimin kukkia...» Vierra vastasi hymyillen typerästi.

»Jätä ne rehut siihen! Meidän pitää ehtiä perille ajoissa!»

»Mutta kun nämä liljat ovat niin kauniita ja tuoksuvat hyvälle.»

Aure mykistyi hetkeksi mutta puuskahti sitten, »Oletko ihan pöhkö!? Olet varmaan tulossa hulluksi. Olet ollut ihan kummallinen jo pitkään. Jäät tuijottelemaan sinne sun tänne etkä vastaa kun kysyn jotain. Unohdut haaveilemaan kesken töiden – hei, sinä teit sen taas!»

Vierra oli saanut kukkakimpun valmiiksi mutta oli jäänyt tosiaan haaveilemaan sen kanssa. »Mitä?» hän kysyi.

»Mitä! Mitä!» Aure voihkaisi. »Sitä, että mennään jo! Miten voit olla noin hidas!»

Aure käännähti kannoillaan ja käveli puron suuntaan, tömistellen jalkojaan mielenosoituksellisen äänekkäästi. Se oli kuitenkin virhe. Hän oli unohtanut ettei heillä ollut edes tuohivirsuja jalassa. Aure älähti tuskasta, hyppi pari askelta yhdellä jalalla ja putosi sitten mättäälle istualleen.

Vierra pudotti kukkakimpun ja riensi Auren luokse. »Mitä tapahtui?» hän huudahti.

Aurea ärsytti erityisesti se, että Vierra kuulosti niin huolestuneelta hänen hyvinvoinnistaan.

»Ei mitään! Astuin okaan! Ei se sattunut, minä vain yllätyin!» Aure ärisi. Hänellä oli kuitenkin melkein vedet silmissä ja hän ei voinut estää tuskan irvistystä.

Vierra polvistui hänen viereensä ja tarttui hänen nilkkaansa. »Anna kun katson.»

Aure yritti ensin kiskaista jalkansa irti Vierran otteesta, mutta luovutti. Hän mulkoili kuitenkin Vierraa epäluuloisesti. Ilmeestä voi päätellä, että Vierra oli vilpittömän huolestunut ja halusi vain auttaa. Ilmeisesti Vierra ei lainkaan muistanut, mihin tämän heidän matkansa oli tarkoitus johtaa.

»Ai jai. Näyttää pahalta. Tämä oka on tosi syvällä ja hankalassa paikassa. Käänny vatsallesi!» Vierra komensi.

»Enkä! Anna koipeni olla! Minä –»

»Haluatko hyppiä yhdellä jalalla koko loppumatkan, mitä?»

Aure huokaisi, kääntyi ympäri ja laskeutui vatsalleen pehmeään sammalikkoon. Hän tunsi kuinka Vierra nosti hänen jalkaansa ylemmäs.

Vierran silmät säihkyivät. Oli mukavaa pidellä Auren söpöä jalkaa ja katsella hänen ihanaa peppuaan joka hohti päivettyneenä auringonpaisteessa. Auren varpaatkin olivat niin sievät ja pienet! Vierran omat takajalat olivat hänen mielestään tähän verrattuna kuin kaksi kanoottia.

»Huhuu? Mitä sinä oikein teet!» Aure ärisi.

»Ai niin…»

»Ai niin!?» Aure voihkaisi.

»Öh, niin, siis tämä oka on syvällä, näkyvissä on vain pieni pätkä. En taida saada tuosta otetta muuten kuin hampailla.»

»Häh?!»

Vierra nuoli huomaamattaan huuliaan ja vei suunsa Auren päkiälle. Hän otti okaan pään varovasti hampaidensa väliin ja veti hyvin varovasti suoraan ulospäin. Hiljalleen oka alkoi liikkua. Aure oli ensin rimpuillut vähän, mutta jähmettyi aivan liikkumattomaksi tuntiessaan, kuinka piikki alkoi irrota.

Vierra korjasi hampaidensa otetta ja sai kuin saikin okaan pois kokonaisena. Hän sylkäisi sen puroon ja tarkasteli sitten huolestuneena Auren jalkapohjaa. Haava oli aivan mitätön ja siinä oli vain pienen pieni veripisara. Se voisi silti tulehtua. Eikä heillä ollut Eera-noidan rohtoja. Mutta … Vierra muisti vanhan viisauden. _»Kun pientä haavaa nuolaisee ja isoon haavaan kusaisee – » _Vierra ei muistanut, miten loru jatkui.

Hän arveli, että Aure ei ehkä tykkäisi siitä jos hänen päälleen kustaisiin, niinpä Vierra alkoi lipoa haavaa kielensä kärjellä. Aure kiljaisi ja alkoi riuhtoa jalkaansa pois. »Ihhihihihi! Se kutittaa, mitä sinä oikein teet!» hän kiljui ja sätki kuin keihästetty villisika.

Lopulta Aure sai kiskottua jalkansa irti ja pyörähti ympäri. »Mitä hiittä sinä siinä oikein hiplailet ja nuolet varpaitani!»

Vierran poskille oli noussut hento puna ja hän tunsi sydämensä sykkeen kiihtyneen huomattavasti. Myös Auren posket punoittivat. Vierran kieli oli kutittanut mutta se oli myös tuntunut hyvin kiihottavalta, märältä, kuumalta, kostealta. Hän ei voinut olla kuvittelematta että Vierra olisikin jatkanut nuolemista ja siirtynyt jalkaa pitkin ylemmäs, nuollut reisien sisäpuolelta edeten hitaasti aina …

Ajatus oli niin häiritsevä että Aure hyppäsi pystyyn ja kahlasi puroon jäähdyttämään tunteensa.

Nyt oli Vierran vuoro hämmästyä. »Miksi sinä sinne puroon menet?»

»Pesen sinun räkäsi pois jaloistani! Ja jäähdyttelen! On aika kuuma päivä jos et ole huomannut!» Aure murisi, ja roiskutteli vihaisesti vettä päälleen.

Vierra kahlasi Auren viereen ja kauhoi vettä suuhunsa.

»Älä juo paljoa», Aure sanoi. »En varmasti auta sinua jos saat vatsataudin tai jotain.»

Vierra hymyili, koska Aure oli huolissaan hänestä. Aure huomasi hymyn ja mulkoili Vierraa synkästi kulmiensa alta. »E-en minä piittaa siitä tuletko sairaaksi! En vaan halua joutua hoitamaan sinua täällä korvessa!» Aure selitti. »Ja jatketaan matkaa! Meillä menee muuten koko päivä tähän! »

»Varo, kivet ovat liukkaita», Vierra huomautti kun Aure lähti kahlaamaan poispäin.

»Tiedän! Ja mitä se sinua haittaa! Jos kaadun ja rikon pääni, sinä olet vaan iloinen!» Aure murisi päätään kääntämättä ja jatkoi eteenpäin.

Vierra huokaisi ja lähti seuraamaan Aurea. Hän siirtyi kauemmas pusikoista joita purojen varsilla usein on, mutta heidän polkunsa seurasi edelleen puroa koska se laski juuri siitä järvestä jonne he olivat matkalla. Pian puro muuttui leveämmäksi ja syvemmäksi, muodostaen pieniä lompoloita.

Äkkiä Aure hidasti kulkuaan ja alkoi hiipiä varovasti. Hän mulkaisi taakseen ja kuiskasi: »Hys. Kuulen jotain loisketta tuolta päin. Mennään katsomaan.»

Vierra hymyili ja nyökkäsi. Aure mulkoili häntä vielä epäluuloisemmin, ihmetellen miksi Vierra koko ajan oli kulkenut hänen takanaan. Se hermostutti häntä. Ei hän odottanut, että Vierra iskisi veitsen hänen selkäänsä, ainakaan vielä, mutta se oli silti epäilyttävää. Ja hän hymyili aina tuolla tavalla typerästi kun Aure kiinnitti häneen vähänkin huomiota.

He hiipivät pensaikkoon lähemmäs puroa ja näkivät toisella puolen savisen puron törmän, jossa saukkoperhe parhaillaan leikki ja laski mäkeä.

»Harmi kun ei tullut jousi mukaan», Aure mutisi. »Noiden turkit ovat arvokkaita. Voisin vaihtaa ne kultaan tai vaikka mihin.»

»Eikä!» Vierra ähkäisi. »Et voisi ampua noin söpöjä! Katso kuinka hassuja ne ovat kun ne leikkivät!»

»Söpöjä?! Oletko ihan pöhkö!» Aure huusi. »Nuo elukat syövät meidän kalat ja –»

»Voi, nyt sinä pelotit ne pois!» Vierra keskeytti.

Tosiaankin, saukot olivat kuulleet Auren äänen, livahtivat salamannopeasti veteen ja katosivat.

»No, hällä väliä,» sanoi Aure, vaikka oikeasti hänkin olisi halunnut vielä katsoa saukkojen telmimistä hetken.

Vierra tietenkin huomasi Auren ilmeen. »Sinäkin olisit halunnut vielä katsella.»

»Enkä olisi!» Aure puuskahti. »Mokomia vesirottia,» hän vielä jatkoi, ja rymisteli sitten pusikon halki takaisin polulle.

Puolen tunnin päästä he saapuivat järven rantaan ja Aure istahti kivelle kirkkaaseen auringonpaisteeseen. »Paras lämmitellä hetki,» hän mutisi. Edessä olisi kylmä uimareissu. Vierra istui samalle kivelle aivan Auren viereen. Tämä mulkaisi taas Vierraa epäluuloisesti mutta ei siirtynyt, vaikka Vierran käsivarsi pyyhkäisi häntä vasten ja heidän reitensä koskettivat.

Vierra sulki silmänsä ja nosti kasvonsa aurinkoa kohti. Hätkähtäen Aure huomasi kohta katselevansa Vierran kasvoja samalla tavalla typerästi hymyillen ja haaveillen kuin Vierrakin oli usein katsellut häntä. Vierra ei ollut oikeastaan kaunis, mutta Aure tajusi pitävänsä hänen kasvoistaan…ja kaikesta muustakin. Vihaisesti hän käänsi katseensa pois ja vetäytyi hieman ettei hänen ihonsa koskisi Vierran ihoa.

»Kuuntele, käki kukkuu,» Vierra sanoi hiljaa.

»Joo. Siitä voi laskea kuinka monta vuotta –» Aure aloitti.

»– joudut vielä elämään piikana,» Vierra jatkoi.

»– sinulla on elämää jäljell –» Aure jatkoi samaan aikaan, mutta unohti lopettaa lauseensa. »Mitä! Vuosia piikana! Ei tulisi mieleenkään ottaa miestä! En voi sietää poikia!» hän mölisi.

Vierra avasi silmänsä ja katsoi Aurea. »E-en minäkään! En tietenkään! En tykkää pojista, en ollenkaan,» hän vastasi, erityisesti painottaen sanaa _pojista_.

»No älä sitten höpise tuommoisia!» Aure puuskahti. Sitten hän punastui kun tajusi, mitä Vierra oli – ehkä – tarkoittanut. »Öh … no … aletaan uida! Viimeinen perillä on hapansilakka!» Aure huudahti, hyppäsi pystyyn ja juoksi kohti järven rantaa.

Vierrasta tuli tietenkin hapansilakka, koska Aure otti epäreilun etumatkan.

Perillä Aure näytti kieltään Vierralle, joka yritti vielä kömpiä pystyyn vesirajassa, ja ryntäsi tiheikön läpi kohti korkeaa kalliota. »Viimeinen joka ehtii huipulle on … on …»

Aure joutui miettimään, koska hän ei ensin keksinyt mitään vastenmielisempää kuin hapansilakka. »…on poika!» hän huudahti lopulta riemastuneena, että oli keksinyt jotain vielä pahempaa.

Mutta Auren miettiessä Vierra oli vuorostaan ehtinyt pinkaista hänen ohitseen.

»Epäreilua! Otit varaslähdön!» Aure kiljahti, muistamatta että oli itse tehnyt aivan samoin.

Tällä kertaa Vierra voitti, ja ehti ensimmäisenä kallion päälle. Hän aikoi ensin kääntyä ja sanoa muutaman valitun sanan »pojalle», joksi Aure oli näin paljastunut, mutta hän jäi tuijottamaan näkyä kallion laella.

Nuotio oli jo sytytetty. Äiti, eli heimon samaani, oli kaikesta päätellen jo sytyttänyt tulen ja istui sen ääressä, yhtä nakuna kuin Aure ja Vierra. Jälkimmäinen oli täysin mykistynyt Äidin uhkeudesta – tämän tissit olivat jopa mehukkaammat kuin Aurella – ja ei pystynyt muuta kuin tuijottamaan.

»Miksi sinä siinä kuolaat? Etkö ole ennen naista nähnyt?» Aure murisi Vierran takana, kuulostaen ärtyneeltä. Siinä ei toki ollut mitään uutta, mutta Vierran mielestä Aure kuulosti nyt erilaiselta. Ikään kuin mustasukkaiselta. Eikö hän halunnut Vierran katselevan muita?

Hymyillen Vierra kääntyi Auren suuntaan ja tämä mulkoili häntä synkästi, kädet lanteilla ja jalat hiukan levällään, hengittäen raskaasti kiipeämisen jälkeen, ja kokonaan unohtaen että oli alasti. Vierra ei voinut olla nuolematta huuliaan kun hän mielessään vertaili Äitiä ja Aurea. Molemmissa oli puolensa, mutta Vierra tiesi jo että hän halusi ensimmäisenä maistaa nuorta lihaa eikä hyvin riippunutta.

»Minä jo sytytin tulet. En jaksanut odottaa teitä kahta etanaa!» Äiti huudahti. »Toitteko te kaloja?»

»Ai niin!» Aure ja Vierra ähkäisivät melkein yhteen ääneen. »Ei … me unohdettiin kalat», Vierra myönsi nolona.

»Antaa olla», Äiti sanoi virnistäen. »En ole laulutuulella, jätetään nekin vanhat jollotukset väliin tällä kertaa. Levätkää siis vaan hetki ja aloittakaa sitten.»

Vierra ja Aure vilkaisivat toisiaan kummastuneina. »Mi-mitä meidän pitää aloittaa?» Vierra kysyi suoraan.

»Vain toisesta voi tulla uusi päällikkö. Eli teidän täytyy tapella! Kunnes vain toinen on jäljellä», Äiti selitti.

»Eikä!» Vierra huusi. »En minä halua tapella!»

»Tapella? Mitä turhia! Johan se oli selvää, että minä päällikön tyttärenä olen uusi päällikkö!» Aure protestoi.

»Kuka niin muka päätti? Eihän päällikön asema periydy!» Vierra huomautti.

»Ehkä ei, mutta minä olen paras siihen hommaan. Sehän on selvä!» Aure intti.

»Aure-poika», Vierra sanoi ja näytti kieltä. Aure mykistyi ja yritti keksiä jonkin nasevan vastauksen.

Äiti nousi seisomaan ja tytöt hiljenivät heti. »Se mikä on selvää, on että teidän täytyy tapella. Tehän olette näköjään valmiiksi riidoissakin. Tämä asia ratkaistaan nyt! Minä menen rannalle odottamaan. Tulkoon jäljelle jäänyt minun luokseni niin vihkin hänet päälliköksi. Onko selvä?»

»Vihkit?» Vierra mutisi, mutta Äidin mahtia ei vastustettu. Heidän olisi siis taisteltava kun Äiti niin käski.

Kun Äiti oli kävellyt kallion toiselle puolelle ja laskeutunut sen verran, että tytöt eivät enää nähneet häntä, hypähti Aure heti lähemmäs kallion keskustaa, ja hapuili kiviveistä vyöltään. Vierra oli käyttänyt tämän hetken tarkastellen kallion lakea ja minkälainen jalansija missäkin oli.

Hän veti myös veitsensä esiin ja kiersi Auren ympäri, niin että nuotion valo oli hänen takanaan ja valitsi samalla kallion tasaisimman kohdan asemapaikakseen. Aure huomasi virheensä ja syöksyi eteenpäin, hiukan Vierrasta oikealle. Hän vaihtoi samalla veitsensä vasempaan käteen – hän osasi käyttää kumpaakin kättä yhtä hyvin – ja huitaisi sillä laajan kaaren pitääkseen Vierran loitolla. Tämä ei edes väistänyt vaan käytti jälleen tilaisuutta hyväkseen, sukelsi Auren vasemman käsivarren ali ja yritti pyyhkäistä tältä jalat alta.

Hetken ajan molemmat huojuivat seisaallaan, kädet ja raajat toisiinsa kietoutuneena. Vierra henkäisi syvään kun hän tunsi Auren ihanan, alastoman vartalon omaansa vasten, ja unohti kokonaan käyttää veistään. Aure sen sijaan yritti kammeta vasemman kätensä vapaaksi jotta pääsisi pistämään Vierraa.

Vierra oli paininut koko pienen ikänsä toisten tyttöjen kanssa – tähän asti se ei tosin ollut tuntunut läheskään näin hyvältä ja _kiihoittavalta_. Aure puolestaan oli parempi veitsen käytössä. Siitä ei nyt kuitenkaan ollut etua, kun hän oli solmussa Vierran kanssa. He väänsivät kaikin voimin, mutta olivat aivan tasaveroiset ja kumpikaan ei saanut toista horjumaan. »Päästä irti, senkin ankerias!» Aure ähkäisi.

Vierra päästi kuin päästikin lopulta irti – mutta nosti Auren vasenta käsivartta, sujautti jalkansa Auren haarojen väliin. Vierran reisi pyyhkäisi Aurea suoraan _sinne_. Aure haukkoi henkeä ja hänen polvensa notkahtivat. Silloin Vierra työnsi häntä – kämmenet Auren rinnoilla – samalla koukaten Auren pohkeen jalkateränsä taakse.

Auren veitsi lennähti korkeassa kaaressa nuotion yli, ja iskeytyi alhaalla aivan Äidin pään viereen kallioon iskien kipinää, ja ropisi siitä palasina pensaikkoon. Äiti pysähtyi ja jäi kuuntelemaan hetkeksi. Sitten hän huokaisi ja alkoi kavuta takaisin ylös.

Aure itse tömähti kalliolle suoraan takapuoli edellä ja pyörähti kyljelleen, huudahtaen kivusta ja harmista.

»Anteeksi, sattuiko sinuun!» Vierra huudahti ja kyykistyi Auren viereen.

Aure yritti nousta, mutta hänen kätensä lipsahti kalliolla ja hän pääsi vain puolittain istualleen. »Sattuiko minuun!? Mikä hiiden kysymys tuommoinen on! Totta kai sattui! Eikös se ollut tarkoitus, senkin keitetty sianpää!» Aure sähisi ja hieroi kirvelevää takapuoltaan.

Tosiaan, Vierra tajusi kuinka hölmösti hän oli tehnyt. Mutta hänen tappelunhalunsa oli kokonaan kadonnut Auren kosketuksesta. Aure oli niin söpö vihaisena, ja kun Vierran mieleen äkkiä tuli myös vanha sanonta »Mitä serkumpi sen herkumpi», hän ei enää voinut millään olla nauramatta.

Hetken päästä Aure kömpi istualleen. »Mitä sinä siinä räkätät kuin rastas? Miksi lopetit kesken? Olisit voinut hoidella minut kun olin maassa.»

Vierra oli vihdoin tajunnut, että hän totisesti halusi »hoidella» Auren. Mutta vähän toisella tavalla kuin Aure nyt luuli. »Öö, hukkasin veitsen?» Vierra sanoi kun ei muutakaan keksinyt, istuutui ja kietoi kätensä Auren ympärille.

Aure hätkähti ensin mutta huomasi että Vierra ei ollut hyökkäämässä. »Mitä –»

Vierra painautui lähemmäksi ja sujautti jalkansa Auren jalkojen alitse niin että he olivat tiukasti sylikkäin.

»Mi-mitä sinä oikein teet?» Aure sanoi hiljaa. »Minä en tykkää sinusta! En ha-halua halailla sinua…»

Huomaamattaan Aure kuitenkin vastasi syleilyyn ja Vierra tunsi hänen nänniensä kivikovat kärjet omia rintojaan vasten. Vierra hengitti ahneesti Auren kiihoittavaa aromia. Hän ei saanut tarpeekseen tuosta huumaavasta naisen tuoksusta. Aure oli sulkenut silmänsä ja hänen huulensa olivat hieman raollaan, kutsuvana. Vierran suu painui Auren suulle ja hän vastasi kiihkeästi suudelmaan. Heidän kielensä kohtasivat ja kietoutuivat yhteen.

_Vietteli Vierra villineidon,_  
_kaatoi Auren kankahalle,_  
_käet kiskoi koipiansa,_  
_avas reidet aukeemmaksi._  
_Sydän sykkien syvästi_  
_nipukkata nuolaisi,_  
_nei'en lirputinta lipaisi._  
_Haukkoi neito nautinnosta,_  
_voihki Vierran viettelemä_  
_alimmaksi antautuen,_  
_selkä kaarella kiemurteli._  
_Siinä paini pikkaraiset,_  
_neiet neitsyet naiskenteli,_  
_kunnes kumpikin väsähti,_  
_loppuun lempensä leikitteli._

Auren ajantaju hävisi kokonaan, oli vain Vierra ja hänen ihonsa, tuoksunsa, suunsa ja kosketuksensa. Kohta Aure tunsi aivan kuin nousevansa ilmaan – hämärästi hän tajusi että Vierra kantoi häntä läheiselle pehmeälle sammalikoille – ja siellä he kierivät ja pyörivät rakastellen ties kuinka kauan, tutkien kielillään ja sormillaan toistensa vartalot. Aure oli toki joskus tyydyttänyt itseään sormilla, mutta tämä oli aivan toista.

Loputtomalta tai vain hetkeltä tuntuneen ajan jälkeen he makasivat raukeina ja hiestä ja nesteistä likomärkinä, Auren pää Vierran rinnalla.

»Ethän sinä hukannut veistäsi … tuossahan se on parin kyynärän päässä,» Aure kuiskasi. Vierra vastasi vain suutelemalla häntä jälleen.

»Ja muistakin etten pidä sinusta yhtään!» Aure sanoi kun oli vähän toipunut. »Tämä oli vain…öö…»

»Tämä oli hienoa?» Vierra ehdotti.

Aure oli pitkän aikaa hiljaa. Lopulta hän sanoi, »Kumpi meistä voitti? Miksi et tappanut minua? Olisit päällikkö.»

»En minä halua päälliköksi. Ei se sopisi minulle. Sinä olet sellainen kuin päällikön pitää olla.»

»Mu-mutta sinun pitää silloin lähteä pois! Hävinnyt joutuu lähtemään! … ei niin että sillä olisi mitään väliä! En minä tietenkään halua että jäät! Saat painua hiiteen!»

Auren silmät kuitenkin kostuivat kyynelistä. »…älä lähde,» hän kuiskasi.

»Minun on pakko lähteä,» Vierra totesi. »Me vain rakasteli … eikun raatelisimme toisemme hengiltä. Eikä kylässä voi olla kahta päällikköä.»

Vierran puhuessa hänen sormensa liukuivat alas Auren rintojen välistä ja vatsan yli. Aure siirtyi hieman, jotta Vierra ylettyisi jälleen häneen.

Aure ei osannut laskea kuinka monta kertaa hän oli jo tullut, ja tämä viimeinen kerta oli kaikkein kiihkein, se räjäytti hänen päänsä ja vei hänestä loputkin mehut. Hän arveli jopa pyörtyneensä hetkeksi. Kun hän tuli tajuihinsa, hänen päänsä oli Vierran sylissä.

Aure lepäsi pitkän aikaa hengittäen Vierran tuoksua ja puhui sitten hiljaa. »Ei se haittaa … sain juuri ennalta näkemisen lahjan … sinä tulet makaamaan vielä kymmenien, ei, satojen naisten, miesten ja eläinten kanssa, kaukaisilla mailla … tulet kokemaan uskomattomia asioita … näin suuren kivisen talon täynnä kiimaisia kaapuniekkoja … näin tummia miehiä jotka ratsastavat muhkuraisella hevosella kuumalla hiekalla ja heidän päästä varpaisiin puettuja, tulisen kuumia vaimojaan … näin prinsessoja, kuninkaita ja suuren marmorikivisen kylän ylipapin … mutta lopulta palaat vielä takaisin tänne, minun luokseni. Voit sitten kertoa minulle matkoistasi. Tämä on jumalten ja kohtalon tahto. Vierra, sinun täytyy mennä. Me tapaamme vielä.»

Läheltä kuului pieni yskäisy ja tytöt hätkähtivät. Vaistomaisesti Aure yritti peitellä rintansa ja ristiä jalkansa, sillä nyt hän totisesti tiesi ja tunsi olevansa alasti.

"Älä turhaan peittele, tyttö. Minä kuulin jo kaiken ja näinkin suurimman osan", sanoi Äiti – joka oli hiipinyt hiljaa paikalle – hihitellen. "Melkoinen näytös! Taidan maalata sen punamullalla kuvasarjaksi näihin kallioihin. Saavatpa tulevaisuuden heimot hieman ihmeteltävää!"

Äiti osoitti sormellaan alustavia luonnoksia, jotka hän oli jo ehtinyt ikuistaa kalliolla kököttävään isoon siirtolohkareeseen.

Tytöt katselivat hämillään kaikkialle muualle paitsi Äidin ilkikurisiin silmiin.

"Älkää huolestuko. Heimomme jumalat ja säännöt eivät kiellä tyttörakkautta! Itsekin pidän sitä paljon parempana kuin sitä tavallista", Äiti julisti.

Tytöt katselivat häntä mykistyneinä. Auren naama hehkui yhtä punaisena kuin Äidin punamultamaali, ja Vierrankin posket hehkuivat kuin hiilet.

Viimein Vierra kysyi hiljaa: "Ku-kumpi meistä voitti?"

"Mistäs minä tiedän!" Äiti huudahti, pidätellen nauruaan. "Tehän lopetitte tappelun kesken ja aloitte muhinoida. Päättäkää itse. Minä lähden kalastamaan, kun te ette kerran tuoneet kaloja."

Kallion reunalla Äiti vielä kääntyi. "Ai niin, ja päällikkö vihitään toimeensa juuri tuolla tavalla! Joten minun täytyy vielä poiketa sinun kodassasi myöhemmin, Aure. Se on samaanin tehtävä. Vierran vihkimykset eivät siihen kelpaa vaikka hyviltä näyttivätkin!"

Äiti nauroi ja hävisi jälleen kallion reunan taakse. Sieltä hän vielä huudahti: "Parempi että käyn useammankin kerran!" ja nauraa räkätti päälle. Aurea puistatti hieman, kun hän kuvitteli tulevia "vihkimysmenoja". No, kyllä hän tiesi nauttivansa siitäkin. Luultavasti Äiti näyttäisi hänelle kaikkea sellaista mitä hän ja Vierra eivät vielä osanneet kuvitellakaan.

Äidin mentyä Vierra ja Aure istuivat pitkän aikaa mitään puhumatta, miettien Äidin viisaita sanoja. Välillä he lisäsivät puita nuotioon ja nukkuivat sitten vierekkäin pehmeillä sammaleilla. Aamuyöllä Aure herätti Vierran kiihkein suudelmin ja he jatkoivat rakastelua aamuun asti.

Aamulla he kylpivät järvessä, suutelivat vielä kerran ja valmistautuivat kiireesti kotimatkalle. Vaikka molemmat olivat nälkäisiä ja yön jälkeen aivan rättiväsyneitä, molempien suut olivat leveässä hymyssä ja silmät kirkkaat kuten aina oikein hyvin ja perusteellisesti saaneilla naisilla on.

Aurea pidettäisiin nyt aikuisina, ja pian häntä juhlittaisiin leiritulien ääressä. Vierra livahtaisi vähin äänin kotaan, keräisi varusteensa ja lähtisi kylästä. Hän aikoi suunnata lounaaseen, kohti markkinapaikkaa ja siitä eteenpäin aina kuuluisalle Härkätielle ja suureen, suureen kylään asti. Sen nimi oli "Turgu" ja "Oobu" ja hän oli kuullut kauppiaiden kertomuksia sen ihmeistä. Matkalle hän ottaisi mukaan myös mukavat muistonsa ensimmäisestä panostaan. Se oli totisesti ollut panojen pano ja totisesti se ansaitsi ison kalliomaalauksen!

Kylässä vanhat eukot juoruilisivat ja miehet vannoisivat kostoa niille, jotka olivat korkanneet heidän kylänsä tytöt. Tietenkään Aure ei kertoisi mitään, hymyilisi vain salaperäisesti. Ja hän ei ottaisi miestä, tai ainakin enimmäkseen vain naisia … paljon naisia! Päällikön etuoikeus. Ihan vaan ajankuluksi, kun hän odottelisi Vierraa, sillä hän palaisi vielä.


	2. Makeaa mahan täydeltä

**Kaukamoinen fan fic, osa 2: Makeaa mahan täydeltä**

Vierra oli lähtenyt yksin kylästään ja suuntasi kohti etelää. Mukaansa hän otti vain jousen, tarpeita nuolien tekoon, kiviveitsen, tuohikontin eväille sekä vaatteet ylleen. Hänet saattoi matkalleen Rika, joka oli salaa livahtanut hänen peräänsä. Tyttö aneli Vierraa jäämään, mutta uskoi kun hän kertoi hänelle määrätystä kohtalosta. Vierra suuteli tyttöä suulle ja käski tätä palaamaan kylään. Rika jäi paikalleen ja vilkutti kyyneleet poskillaan niin kauan kuin Vierra oli näkyvissä.

Kylän alueilta poistuttuaan Vierra joutui kiipeämään yli mäkien ja kiertämään useita soita ja järviä etsiessään »suurta vettä» joka veisi hänet kaukomaille.

Kesäksi kääntyvä kevät ei ollut paras aika matkalle, mutta ainakin riistaa ja ruokaa oli yllin kyllin tarjolla taitavalle eränkävijälle. Hän kahlasi lammissa ulpukan juuria ja vesipähkinöitä keräten, valutti koivuista mahlaa ja söi niiden hiirenkorvia sekä niityiltä voikukanlehtiä. Nuotiolla hän paahtoi nuoltensa kärjet ja sitoi niihin joutsenen sulkia jänteellä. Turkiseläimiä hän ei ampunut, kun niiden turkit eivät talven jälkeen olleet parhaimmillaan. Sitä paitsi vesikot ja saukot olivat hänestä yhä aivan liian söpöjä tapettavaksi. Onnekkaasti hän sai ammuttua useita hirviä ja suuren villisian. Hän vietti muutaman viikon parkiten niiden nahat ja säilöen lihaa kuivaamalla, savustamalla ja tehden eräänlaista pemmikaania mukanaan tuomien kuivattujen marjojen kera.

Eräseutu, jolle hän oli saapunut, oli luonnon antimiltaan niin rikasta että Vierra harkitsi jo jäämistä sinne pidemmäksi aikaa. Mutta Auren ennustus lupasi paljon ja oikeastaan velvoitti häntä jatkamaan. Eikä Vierrasta ollut yksineläjäksi. Hän huomasi yhä useammin juttelevansa tavaroilleen ja metsän eläimille. Höperöksi hän täällä vain tulisi. Niinpä hän lastasi tavaransa purilaille ja jatkoi matkaa.

Heidän heimonsa alueen rajat olivat jo jääneet kauas taakse, mutta Vierra tiesi vielä sen, että metsän takana oli »suuri vesi», ja että sitä pitkin pääsisi aina merelle asti. Tämän hän oli kuullut kauppiailta. Hän oli myös kuullut, että hänen edessään oleva synkkä metsä oli lumottu ja kauppiaat pelkäsivät sitä niin, että tekivät mieluimmin pitkän kierroksen sen ympäri. Vierran mielestä metsä ei näyttänyt sen oudommalta kuin hänen kotiseutunsa salomaat, niinpä hän päätti oikaista suoraan sen läpi.

Alkuun hän joutui raahaamaan purilaitaan kuin muurahainen kortta, yli pirunpellon ja ryteikön läpi, mutta syvemmällä metsän hämärässä matkanteko helpottui. Kulkiessaan hän keräsi runsaasti kuivia oksia leirinuotiota varten. Merkillistä metsässä oli vain hiljaisuus; tänään eivät linnut laulaneet eikä edes sopuli rapistellut männynneulasmatolla.

Vierra pystytti leirinsä lähelle löytämäänsä lähdettä, jonka vesi oli kirkasta ja jääkylmää. Vierra kuitenkin riisuutui ja hammasta purren peseytyi perusteellisesti, hieroen itsensä suopayrtin juurella ja hoitaen hiuksensa hylkeenrasvalla. Illan hämärtyessä hän istui nuotion ääreen pehmeälle hirventaljalle ja jatkoi kesken jäänyttä ompelutyötä.

Äkkiä Vierra ponnahti pystyyn napaten kiviveitsen käteensä, kun nuotion valopiiriin astui joku toinen. Nuori tyttö. Avojaloin, yllään vain ohuen näköinen valkoinen puku, eikä mitään kantamuksia – keskellä poluttomia erämaita! Aave tuo ilmestys ei kuitenkaan ollut; tytön iho oli päivettynyt, hiukset pitkät ja kultaiset, ja hän hymyili Vierralle ilkikurisesti.

»Hei!» sanoi tyttö.

Vierra ei ollut ensin saada sanaa suustaan, mutta onnistui lopulta ähkäisemään, »Kuka sinä olet?»

»Minä olen Malla. Kukas sinä olet?»

»Vierra.»

»Hei, Vierra.»

Hetken ajan Vierra vain katseli »Mallaa» mykistyneenä. Neito oli kaunis, Aure ja Rika eivät olleet lähelläkään tällaista täydellisyyttä. Neidon silmät olivat ihmeelliset, syvän vihreät ja kirkkaat. Silloin Vierra ymmärsi, että neito ei ollutkaan ihminen. Eikä tosin aavekaan, vaan …

»Metsänneito!»

»Niin?» Malla vastasi. »Voinko istua nuotiolle kanssasi?»

»T-totta kai …» Vierra änkytti, edelleen hyvin hämmentyneenä kohtaamisesta.

Metsänneito kiersi nuotion, istui aivan Vierran viereen ja tokaisi, »Mukavan lämmintä.»

Vierra tuijotti neitoa silmät suurina. Mitähän tämä oikein halusi? Niissä tarinoissa, mitä hän oli kuullut, keijut, haltiat eli metsänneidot yleensä suuttuivat miehille ja yrittivät eksyttää nämä metsään. Tai sitten ne varoittivat metsään leiriytynyttä kaatuvasta puusta tai lähestyvistä karhuista. Ja sitten olivat ne tarinat, joissa metsänneito jakoi suosiotaan – tietysti aina miehille, kuinkas muuten. Mietteissään Vierra mutisi, »Aure ei maininnut haltioita…»

»Mitä?» Malla kysyi.

Vierra punastui hieman, kun tajusi mitä oli ajatellut. »Tuota, öh, muistelin vain yhtä ennustusta ... naisia, miehiä, eläimiä, prinsessoja, kuninkaita, ylipappi tai -papitar ...» hän jatkoi ajatustaan. Tai ainakin hän luuli vain ajatelleensa.

Keijuneito katseli häntä ilkikurisesti. »Hei, Vierra, ajattelet ääneen.»

Toden totta. Vierra tiesi, että hänellä oli tapana tehdä niin ja tilanne oli vain pahentunut hänen yksinäisellä matkallaan.

»Ajattelet rakastelua!» Malla kujersi.

Niinhän hän ajatteli. Tuskin sitä oli vaikea päätellä, kun Vierra ei saanut silmiään irti neidosta.

»E-et kai ole vain edestäpäin kaunis tyttö ja takaa kuin puunkuorta?»

Malla nauroi heleästi, sanoi, »Katso itse ja kerro näyttääkö pyllyni kaarnalta», ponnahti ylös ja pyörähti ympäri, antaen samalla silkkisen pukunsa liukua alas olkapäiltään. Hänellä ei ollut mitään sen alla. Ei, hän ei ollut kuin puunkuorta. Täydellinen iho, kapea vyötärö ja kauniisti kaartuva pyöreä takapuoli. Vierra nousi itsekin ja laittoi kätensä neidon olkapäille.

Mallan iho oli sileä ja lämmin ja tuntui sormien alla suloiselta. Vierran kämmenet liukuivat alaspäin, pitkin neidon käsivarsia, sitten lanteille, tunnustellen ja hyväillen. »Ah…» Malla huokaisi. Vierra painautui häntä vasten ja kietoi kätensä neidon ympäri. Sormet löysivät kiinteät, pienet rinnat ja niissä nöpöttävät nännit. Neito tuoksui huumaavan makealle ja herkulliselle, kuin kypsille marjoille.

»Tuota, anteeksi että –» Vierra mutisi neidon korvaan, jonka hän huomasi olevan kärjestään suippo toisin kuin ihmisillä.

Malla nauroi taas ja painautui taaksepäin, vasten Vierraa, joka vihdoin muisti olevansa itsekin alasti. Paljaan ihon kosketus sai Vierran jalkovälin kostumaan.

Metsänneito taivutti päätään taaksepäin kunnes hänen suunsa kohtasi Vierran suun. Pehmeät huulet painuivat Vierran huulille ja lämmin, kostea ja epätavallisen pitkä kieli liukui tunnustellen ja maistellen hänen suuhunsa. Neito ei keskeyttänyt suudelmaa pyörähtäessään ympäri ja painaessaan hekumallisen etupuolensa Vierraa vasten – antaen näin näytteen vartalonsa ihmeellisestä notkeudesta.

Asiat olivat edenneet hämmästyttävän nopeasti. Mutta Malla oli varmasti lukenut hänen ajatuksensa. Vierran veri oli kuohahtanut ensi näkemältä ja hän oli heti halunnut panna tätä tyttöä. Ei keijukaisten kanssa kai tarvinnutkaan seurustella tai tapailla ensin. Ne menivät heti asiaan.

Vierra viihtyi pitkään Mallan suulla ja huulilla, sitten liu'utti suutaan Mallan kaulan sivua pitkin alaspäin, kohti rintoja. Haltiatytön rinnat olivat luonnollisesti aivan täydelliset. Vierran suu ja kieli etenivät tunnustellen ja maistellen niiden ympäri, samalla kun hänen kätensä tunnustelivat ja puristelivat neidon kiinteää takamusta. Vierra eteni kiduttavan hitaasti, ja kun hän lopulta imaisi Mallan toisen nännin suuhunsa, se sai haltianeidon koko kehon värähtämään ja hänet voihkaisemaan nautinnosta.

Lopulta, kun Vierran oli pakko vetää henkeä, kuiskasi Malla kiimasta käheällä äänellä hänen korvaansa: »Haittaako jos kutsun pari muuta mukaan?»

Ajatus ryhmäseksistä ei ollut koskaan edes juolahtanut Vierran päähän, niin paljon kuin hän olikin ajatellut asioita Auren ja tämän näkemän näyn takia. Hän ei osannut edes kuvitella, miltä se tuntuisi, mutta sen täytyi olla mahtavaa. »E-ei …» hän vastasi heti.

»Ihalempi! Mielakka!» Malla huudahti. »Tulkaa!»

Nuotion valoon astui kohta kaksi miespuoleista haltiaa. Molemmat olivat hyvin erilaisia kuin Vierran heimon pojat. Hiuksia ja kulmakarvoja lukuun ottamatta he olivat aivan karvattomia, kuten Mallakin, pitkiä, hoikkia, hymyileviä ja voisi sanoa naisellisia, androgyynejä, paitsi että kummallakin oli penis – ja molemmilla se seisoi komeasti valmiina pystyssä. Vierra pani merkille että »metsänpoikien» kalut olivat pitkiä mutta eivät erityisen paksuja. _Mitä pienempi mies, sitä julmempi mulkku_, kuten vanha sanonta kuului. Hänen oman heimonsa miehet olivat todisteena siitä että sanonnassa oli perää.

Vierra ei ollut vielä ollut miehen kanssa, mutta hän tiesi, että sen aika koittaisi kuitenkin, ja mikäpä olisi parempi tapa aloittaa kuin tehdä se haltiamiesten kanssa. Ja sittenpä nähtäisiin miten nämä käyttäisivät Vierran mittapuulla vaatimattoman kokoisia kalujaan.

Malla laskeutui polvilleen ja viittasi Vierran tekemään saman. Meni hetki ennen kuin hän ymmärsi mitä Mallalla oli mielessä. Miehet lähestyivät. Ihalempi – tai Mielakka, Vierra ei tiennyt kumpi oli kumpi, työnsi kalunsa Mallan suuhun ja toinen mies tarjosi itseään Vierralle.

Hiukan arkaillen Vierra kosketti kädellään lämmintä penistä, joka hypähti kosketuksesta. Hän avasi suunsa ja mies työntyi sisään. Sykkivän kalun iho oli silkinpehmeä ja tuntui mukavalta kielellä. Mies tuoksui erilaiselle kuin naiset, ja tämä tuoksu oli sekin kiihottava, eri tavalla kuin naisten aromit, joita Vierra rakasti.

Malla otti toisen miehen kalun suustaan ja neuvoi sormella osoittaen: »Tässä alapuolella on herkin kohta. Pyöritä kieltäsi siinä. Kiihdytä tahtia vähitellen. Ime kovaa, nussi häntä suullasi ja ota hänet niin syvälle kuin saat, siitä melkein kaikki miehet pitävät!»

Haltianeito näytti havainnollisesti mallia, niellen kalun juurta myöten sisäänsä. Hän myös työnsi samalla kielensä ulos ja pyöritti sitä kivespussien ympäri mikä sai miehen henkäisemään syvään. Vierra arveli, että hänen tavallinen ihmiskielensä ei yltäisi tuollaiseen suoritukseen.

Hän teki kuitenkin parhaansa. Yleensä kun jotain työnnetään kurkkuun, siitä seuraa kakomista, tämän Vierra tiesi, mutta tämän silkkisen elimen hän jostain syystä sai vaivattomasti liukumaan kurkkuunsa asti. Hän alkoi naida miestä suullaan, vetäen kalun melkein kokonaan pois ja upottaen sen sitten juurta myöten sisään, kerta kerralta nopeammin.

Miehen polvet notkahtivat ja hän huohotti ja voihki nautinnosta. Sitten hän tarttui Vierran hiuksiin ja työnsi itse elintään edestakaisin. Vierra imi voimakkaasti, hänestä oli hyvin kiihottavaa kun häntä naitiin rajusti suuhun ja hän tunsi nesteiden valuvan jalkovälistään reisiä pitkin. Sitten miehen kaikki lihakset jännittyivät, hänen peniksensä paisui ja sitten sen päästä purkautuva kuuma, paksu neste täytti Vierran suun. Vierra vapisi ja oli vähällä saada itsekin orgasmin saman tien. Haltiamiehen sperma oli makeaa ja herkullista, ja Vierra maisteli ja nieli sitä ahneesti. Ja sitä tuli paljon enemmän kuin hänen heimonsa miehiltä – tämän Vierra oli nähnyt kun salaa katseli heitä runkkaamassa.

Lopuksi nestevirta lakkasi, ja haltiamies vaipui hirventaljalle Vierran eteen kiivaasti huohottaen.

Vierra oli hieman pettynyt. »Tässäkö kaikki?»

Malla hymyili hänelle suu täynnä spermaa. »Eihän toki. Pieni hetki vain, ja nämä pojat ovat taas juhlakunnossa!»

Vierra kääntyi ja painoi suunsa Mallan suulle. Heidän kielensä kietoutuivat yhteen maistelemaan miesten siementä. Vierran sormet hyväilivät Mallan karvatonta jalkoväliä ja tunnustelivat ja levittivät häpyä, josta mahlat jo virtasivat vuolaana. Viis miehistä, Vierra halusi heti maistaa tätä ihanaa tuoksuvaa pillua! Niinpä hän työnsi Mallan kumoon ja työnsi hänen jalkojaan erilleen. Haltianeito leivitti kuuliaisesti reitensä ja nosti sitten jalkansa ylöspäin ja risti ne niskansa taakse – temppu, joka ei ainakaan Vierralta onnistuisi.

Vierra pudottautui kontilleen ja veti kielellään pitkän nuolaisun koko haarovälin ylitse. Mallan koko vartalo värähti ja hän voihkaisi nautinnosta. Kuten Vierra oli arvellutkin, haltianeidon pillu tuoksui ja maistui makealta ja hyvin naiselliselta. Hän alkoi imeskellä ja nuolla ahneesti, maistellen ja tunnustellen neidon jokaista ihopoimua.

Sitten Vierra tunsi neljät muut kädet vartalollaan, hyväilemässä ja tunnustelemassa. Hänen jalkojaan levitettiin hiukan ja toinen haltiamiehistä sujahti notkeasti hänen alleen ja imeskeli hänen nännejään. Hän tunsi miehen peniksen tökkivän jalkoväliään ja laskeutui hiukan alemmaksi jotta se pääsisi maaliinsa.

Vierran neitseellinen pillu oli hyvin tiukka, vaikkakin kiimanesteiden liukastama, ja haltiamiehellä oli hieman vaikeuksia päästä sisään. Hitaasti, pieni matka kerrallaan, mies työnsi ja veti, ja kerta kerralta Vierran emätin avautui ja antoi enemmän periksi. Lopulta Vierran vittu oli ensimmäistä kertaa aivan täynnä sykkivää, kuumaa miehen kalua. Vierra vapisi ja voihki; hänen suunsa oli makeimmassa pillussa mitä hän oli koskaan maistanut ja hänen sisällään oli ihana miehen kyrpä, joka alkoi hiljalleen liikkua edestakaisin.

Yhtäkkiä hän tunsi sormen peppureiällään ja hätkähti. Sormi tunnusteli reikää ja pyyhki sitten sinne jotakin liukasta ja kosteaa. Sormen pää tunkeutui varovasti sisään, hellästi tutkien ja kutitellen kunnes Vierra rentoutui ja avautui. Hänelle ei ollut tullut mieleenkään, että joku voisi tunkeutua _sinne_, mutta asia kiihotti häntä nyt enemmän kuin mikään muu. Aikoiko mies laittaa _sen_ sisään!? Vierra ei tiennyt, oliko se mahdollista. Ehkä hän repeäisi?

Malla tarttui hänen hiuksiinsa ja nykäisi varovasti. Vierra oli hetkeksi lopettanut nuolemisen, mutta kuuliaisesti hän painoi jälleen suunsa Mallan pilluun ja työnsi kielensä niin syvälle kuin sai. Hän tunsi, kuinka jokin sormea isompi kosketti hänen peräreikäänsä ja hän jännittyi hetkeksi. Hitaasti hänen reikänsä avautui ja toinen penis työntyi sisään.

Vierrasta tuntui aivan kuin häntä kosketettaisiin yhtä aikaa kaikkialta, niin ulkoa kuin sisältä. Hänen allaan oli kuuma alaston mies, toinen hänen päällään, ja hänen suunsa oli naisen sisällä. Kädet hyväilivät hänen vartaloaan ja puristelivat hänen rintojaan ja takamustaan, kaikkialla hänen ihoaan vasten oli toisen paljasta ihoa, ja hänen nännejään imeskeltiin ja nuoltiin väsymättä.

Hitaasti asetelma alkoi liikkua: penikset työntyivät yhtä aikaa sisään niin pitkälle kuin pystyivät ja vetäytyivät taas melkein ulos asti. Hän nussi itse Mallaa kielellään ja välillä nuoli haltiapillua kuin koira. Sitten hän keksi välillä nuolla ja kutitella kielellään myös Mallan peräaukkoa, joka oli myös kuin tarjottimella, saaden haltianeidon nytkähtelemään ja voihkimaan äänekkäästi.

Haltoiden penikset alkoivat pumpata yhä nopeammin ja nopeammin hänen sisällään. Vierra tärisi kauttaaltaan eikä voinut pidättää voihkimistaan. Joka kerta kun kalut työntyivät pohjaan saakka, Vierran kiihoitus ja nautinto tuntuivat aina vain kasvavan uusiin mittoihin. Haltiat osasivat pidätellä omaa purkautumistaan siihen asti kunnes Vierra saavutti huipun.

Kumpikin penis työntyi jälleen kerran niin syvälle kuin ne vain pääsivät, ja Vierra alkoi tulla. Molemmat kalut alkoivat ruiskuttaa sykähdellen siementä, kerran toisensa jälkeen. Jokainen kuuma purkaus oli kuin leveä, hyväilevä kielen nuolaisu Vierran sisuksissa, ja jokainen ryöppy ja penisten nytkähdys laukaisi uuden orgasmin aallon Vierran koko vartalon läpi. Tuntui kuin pehmeä, lämmin sperma olisi täyttänyt hänet kokonaan.

Myös Malla huusi ja heittelehti orgasmin kourissa. Makeaa nestettä purkautui haltianeidon pillusta ja Vierra nuoli, imi, maisteli ja nieli ahneesti tätä uudenlaista nektaria kunnes naisen aromit tuntuivat täyttävän hänen koko päänsä. Yhä uusi ja uusi nautinnon värähdys vavisutti Vierraa, uudestaan ja uudestaan kunnes hänen koko kehonsa jokainen solu oli yhtä ainoaa tärisevää nautintoa ja hän lysähti täristen Mallan ja haltiamiehen päälle rajusti huohottaen.

# * # * # *

Aamulla, auringon ensimmäisten säteiden kullatessa mäntyjen latvat, Vierra heräsi Mallan sylissä, poski vasten Mallan lämmintä, pehmeää rintaa. Hänen suussaan maistuivat yhä ihanat maut ja kaikkialla oli suloinen miehen ja naisen tuoksu. Miehet olivat poissa, mutta Malla avasi silmänsä juuri samalla hetkellä kuin Vierrakin ja hymyili. »Aamu koittaa ja minun on aika mennä», hän kuiskasi.

Vierra ei surrut, koska hän oli alusta asti tiennyt eron pian koittavan. Oikeastaan hän oli odottanut haltioiden jo kadonneen. Onneksi ei, koska hänen mielessään oli tärkeä kysymys. »En kai minä tule raskaaksi?» hän kysyi.

»Et toki!» Malla henkäisi. »Haltiat eivät tee lasta naiselle jos hän ei sellaista pyydä.»

Malla mietti hetken, hymyili sitten ilkikurisesti, ja jatkoi, »Mutta jos sinä haluat panna minut paksuksi, suostun toki!»

Vierra ei ollut ihan varma oliko tämä vitsi. Vaan kukapa haltioista tietäisi? Hän naurahti epävarmasti ja sanoi, »Mikä ettei … mutta sinun pitäisi kasvattaa lapsi. Minun on näet lähdettävä myös, kauas kaukomaille.»

Malla nauroi ja sanoi hiljaa: »Vierra, rakas, annoit minulle suuren nautinnon. Siitä kiitokseksi minä annan sinulle lahjan. Olet oleva kuin haltia, vapaa sairauksista ja vaivoista koko elämäsi ajan.»

Vierra kohotti kulmakarvojaan. Lieköhän edes haltioilla mahti antaa tuollaista lahjaa? »Kiitos, Malla … se olisi kyllä ihan mukavaa.»

Malla nauroi heleää nauruaan ja suuteli Vierraa ahnaasti. Heidän kielensä kohtasivat vielä kerran ja kietoutuivat yhteen, ja vielä kerran Vierra painautui Mallan hekumallista vartaloa vasten.

Huokaisten Malla viimein nousi ja puki silkkisen kaapunsa ylleen. »Lähde tuohon suuntaan», hän sanoi osoittaen kädellään etelään. »Suuri vesi on aivan lähellä.»

Vierra katseli ympärilleen ja tajusi koko leirinsä siirtyneen aivan toiseen paikkaan. Kaikki oli silti juuri kuin eilen illalla. Kiviveitsi lojui tarkalleen samassa kohdassa mihin hän oli sen pudottanut, ja jopa sammunut nuotio oli juuri samanlainen. No, haltiat ovat haltioita. »Toivottavasti tässä välissä ei kulunut toistakymmentä talvea tai jotain?» hän tuumasi.

Malla nauroi taas. »Toki haluaisin olla kanssasi kaksikymmentä vuotta tai vaikka kauemminkin, mutta ei sentään! Tänään on vain huominen, ei sen enempää.»

Vierra kömpi ylös ja venytteli käsivarsiaan. »Kiitos, Malla. Se oli mahtava pano. Minulla ei ole sinulle mitään lahjaa. Jaoin koruni kylän tytöille eikä minulla ole kultaa tai jalokiviä. Mutta jos olisi, saisit ne vaikka kaikki.»

»Anna vielä suukko, siinä on lahjaa tarpeeksi. Ja kun palaat, tule luokseni!»

Vierra puristi Mallaa lujasti itseään vasten kun he suutelivat hyvästiksi. Huokaisten jälleen Malla vetäytyi Vierran käsivarsilta, vilkutti, kääntyi ja hävisi äänettömästi ja nopeasti metsän siimekseen.

Haltioiden kanssa paneminen oli ollut hyvin tyydyttävää, mutta tietysti erilaista kuin ihmisten kanssa. Vierra halusi myös kunnon rehellistä rynkytystä, hikeä, karvoja ja ihmisten aromeja. Ei, haltioiden luokse hän ei jäisi, vaikka heidän antamat nautintonsa olivat unohtumattomia.

Perinpohjaisesti tyydytetty Vierra lepäsi vielä raukeana jonkin aikaa, mutta pakotti itsensä liikkeelle ennen kuin koko päivä menisi laiskotellessa. Hän kasasi tavaransa ja lähti Mallan neuvomaan suuntaan. Ja toden totta, vain parin virstan päästä puut alkoivat harventua ja vastaan tuli suuri järvi. Paikka oli upea; se oli pehmein ja hienoin hiekkaranta minkä Vierra oli koskaan nähnyt. Aivan lähellä solisi raikas lähde.

Neito jätti purilaansa metsän rajaan ja kulki rannalla etsien simpukoita, vesilintujen pesiä ja muuta syötävää. Ei häneltä ruokaa puuttunut, mutta hän kaipasi hieman vaihtelua marjoihin, juuriin ja kuivalihaan joiden turvin hän oli matkaa taittanut. Samalla hän katseli tutkivasti rannan puita. Hänen matkansa sujuisi paljon nopeammin vesistöjä pitkin.

Ja hän tiesi jo, mitä tekisi. Uudenaikaisen, nahkapohjaisen kanootin. Sitä silmällä pitäen hän oli parkinnut nahkoja paljon omaa tarvettaan enemmän. Hänen heimonsa käsistään kömpelöt miehet tyytyivät lauttoihin ja haapapuista kärsivällisesti koverrettuihin ruuhiin, mutta todellinen eränkävijä meloo kevyellä kanootilla. Oli Vierra nähnyt kerran tervatun puuveneenkin, mutta sellaista hän olisi täällä veistänyt vuoden jos toisenkin, mikäli olisi osannut tehdä.

Mutta kanootin teko oli Vierralle tuttua, vaikka hän ei ollut kanoottia alusta alkaen yksin koskaan rakentanut. Sen hän tiesi että työtä siinä olisi, ja paljon. Pariksi viikoksi ainakin. Hetken Vierra jo tuumasi, että huutelisi Mallan ja haltiat avukseen, mutta arveli sitten, että ei haltioista olisi kanoottia rakentamaan. Sitä paitsi työt tuskin sujuisivat kovin hyvin jos hänen ympärillään pyörisi jatkuvasti kiimaisia haltioita valmiina naimaan.

Seuraavat päivät Vierra siis keräsi sopivia puita kanootin kehikoksi. Hänellä oli myös onnea: käydessään läheisellä niemellä kalastusretkellä hän löysi muutamia rannalle ajautuneita vanhoja puusuksia, joista syntyi oiva irtoköli, kehikon osia – ja mikä tärkeintä, melan aihio. Jänteiden pehmitys ja nahkojen käsittely tuntui kuitenkin loputtomalta. Välillä Vierran teki mieli jo jättää urakka sikseen. Olisipa paikalle tullut edes orjakauppias ja myynyt hänelle pari pohjalaista tai hämäläistä – ne olivat kuulemma kovia työntekijöitä toisin kuin kierot savolaiset tai laiskat lappalaiset.

Päivien kuluessa nahkainen kanootti alkoi kuitenkin saada muotonsa. Vierra venytteli ohueksi parkitut nahat kehikon päälle ja ompeli saumat taitavasti tavalla jonka heimon vanhat naiset olivat hänelle näyttäneet. Suurimman hänen ampumansa uroshirven nahka muodosti veneen pohjan ja siinä ei ollut sauman saumaa. Vesirajan yläpuolelle jäävät saumat hän tiivisti pihkalla ja villisikojen laardilla. Kanootista tuli loppujen lopuksi siro ja hämmästyttävän kevyt. Rajua koskenlaskua se ei toki kestäisi.

Kanootin valmistuttua Vierra kuumensi illalla kiviä nuotiossa ja kylpi telttasaunassa. Yön saavuttua hän kiitti metsän, veden ja ilman jumalia, unohtamatta haltioita, ja uhrasi näille kourallisen kallisarvoista suolaa. Se kun oli hänen arvokkainta omaisuuttaan, näillä seudulla kalliimpaa kuin kulta. Aamun koittaessa hän pakkasi kanoottinsa ja hylkäsi ylimääräiset tavarat metsän rajaan, kulkijoiden ja eläinten käytettäväksi.

Koska päivästä näytti tulevan helteisen kuuma – tai näin hän ainakin asiaa mielessään perusteli – Vierra kääri vaatteensa mytyksi, istui niiden päälle kanoottiinsa alastomana ja lähti melomaan. Ainakaan toistaiseksi kanootin sisälle ei vuotanut pisaraakaan vettä ja se liiti veden pinnalla kuin vesilude. Vierra tähysteli "seuraa" kaivaten järven selälle tuon tuostakin, mutta ketään muita ei näillä vesillä näkynyt liikkuvan…


End file.
